


Life is Just a Bunch of Memories(We’ve Tattered and Collected)

by orphan_account



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Cute, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Wayhaught, F/F, Fluff, Implied Smut, Interrupting Wynonna Earp, Pajamas, Wayhaught - Freeform, oh god the fluff, sometime post season 2 pre season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-09 18:51:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17412302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After the hell of the last few months, Waverly and and Nicole just want to stay in bed together.Inspired by/Title is Pajamas by Gnash





	Life is Just a Bunch of Memories(We’ve Tattered and Collected)

**Author's Note:**

> I am in love with this song currently and I needed to write some wayhaught. This is unedited, so I apologize for any errors.

**_It's a little overwhelming_ **

**_When you put it in perspective_ **

**_That life is just a bunch of memories, that we've tattered and collected_ **

* * *

 

Nicole Haught is a morning person. She's terrible at sleeping in, and would normally rather be up working bright and early than lounging around all day. Unless Waverly Earp is involved, in that case, she could stay in bed forever.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Nicole huffed out a breath before hurriedly reaching for the alarm clock, not wanting to wake the woman next to her. Waverly let out a throaty noise, the kind when someone is dancing the line between conscious and not. Arms tightened around the redhead’s waist when she tried to stand.

“Waves, baby, I gotta get ready for work.”

The brunette groaned again, uttering a quiet ‘ _no_.’ Nicole laughed, tucking a piece of hair behind the her ear. “Waves, seriously.”

”Can we please just stay in bed?” Waverly pleaded. “Don’t we deserve at least that, after everything?”

“I suppose we do, and I’d love to, really, but I have a commitment to my job.”

If Waverly was a little less tired she probably would’ve sassed something along the lines of ‘ _well you have a commitment to me too’_ and teased her. But she was thoroughly exhausted, and she knew Nicole was too. Despite the decrease in Bulshar-related activity, there was still plenty of common crime, as well as revenants running free that weren't 1 under Bulshar’s thumb.

“Baby,” Waverly was a bit more alert now, and she sat up to lean against the redhead. “I’m tired. You’re tired. You haven’t had a day off in months. Let’s just stay in our pajamas. We don’t even have to leave the house. I just wanna be here with you."

Nicole sighed. Sighed because Waverly was right. Sighed because she knew there was a shit ton of paperwork on her desk at the station. Sighed because Nedley’d be all over her ass tomorrow, regardless of any excuse. But most of all she sighed because Waverly knew she’d already won. The added, ‘ _call in sick.’_ wasn’t even necessary, but with it went the last of Nicole’s already shrinking resolve.

“Alright,” Nicole chuckled as Waverly giggled triumphantly, flopping down in Nicole’s laugh with a dopey grin. She pressed a kiss to the smaller girl’s temple before reaching for her phone.

She cleared her throat, pressing Nedley’s contact.

_”Haught.”_

”Uh. . . Nedley,” Nicole tried her best to make her voice sound nasally. “I’m not heading in today. Came down with somethin’”

_”Okay, Haught. Shouldn’t be too much trouble. Are you alright?”_

”Yessir, although Waverly insisted on staying to take care of me.”

_”Alright, feel better, Haught.”_

”Thank you, Sheriff.”

Waverly bursted into giggles just as Nicole hung up the phone. She moved to straddle Nicole's hips, pushing her onto her back. A groan fell from her lips, caused by many things. . . all having to do with the girl on top of her.

"Now I've got you all to myself," Waverly smiled as she leaned down to kiss Nicole, who returned it sleepily. "Let's go back to sleep for a bit, yeah? I know you're an early bird but I think we could both use some extra rest." Nicole nodded, rolling onto her side with Waverly across from her. The brunette's legs were still locked at her waist with her arms around Nicole's neck. Their lips were pressed together in a lazy kiss, tongues clashing softly as they giggled to each other. Nicole held the other girl tightly when they finally broke away, tilting her head so Waverly could burrow into her neck.

Waverly pressed not entirely chaste kisses to Nicole's neck while the redhead stifled giggles. "What happened to sleep?" Nicole teased, feeling waverly quickly pull up to look at her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to—"

"Baby, I was just kidding. I'd love to do a lot more than kiss you right now."

"As would I. But, Nic, you haven't had a full night of sleep in at least a month. And if you have, it's been filled with nightmares. Please, just go back to sleep, baby."

Nicole sighed, giving in to Waverly once again. "Alright, cutie, but only 'cause you asked nicely." Waverly grinned, returning her face to Nicole's neck.

"Goodnight, baby," Waverly mumbled.

"Night, darlin'." She ran her fingers through long tresses, waiting for Waverly's breathing to even out. "I love you," she whispered before nestling into Waverly and allowing her eyes to fall closed.

* * *

 

Nicole's eyes fluttered open, adjusting to the soft lighting in the bedroom. Her arms were empty and she frowned, looking around the room hazily for Waverly.

"Waves?" she called out, voice gravelly with sleep. She heard shuffling and a quiet grunt that sounded like her girlfriend from the hallway. She was about to reach for the gun in her bedside table and go investigate when Waverly came stumbling out, balancing a tray of food on her lifted knee and one hand as she maneuvered with the door.

"Hey, baby! I made breakfast!" She grinned, and Nicole returned it before standing to help Waverly. "No, lay down. I was trying to bring you breakfast in bed. Which I can't do if you're not _in_ bed."

"Well," Nicole drawled. "It'll be on our floor if you don't let me help." The way her heart fluttered when she said _our floor_ in reference to Nicole's bedroom wasn't lost on Waverly.

"God, your tired voice is sexy."

"Mmm, well then I guess we'd better get to _breakfast_ then, huh?" She moved in to kiss Waverly after she set the tray on the bed, only to be met with a hand on her chest.

"Oh, that'd be, _wow._ But you need actual food. When's the last time you've actually eaten?"

"I—"

"And no, picking at the stash of granola bars you keep in your desk at the station doesn't count."

"Then. . . uh, what's today?"

"Thursday."

"Well, let's see, I was workin' the night shift Monday, the long shift yesterday. So, um," Nicole looked down sheepishly. "After my shift on Tuesday night." Waverly gasped, slapping at Nicole's arm.

"Ow—"

"Nicole Rayleigh Haught! How do you expect to save people at _your precious job_ if you can't even remember to eat."

The redhead raised her hands defensively, taking a step back to avoid the assault of the other girl. "Look, I'm sorry. I left in a rush yesterday morning and then I was too tired to make anything last night."

"You should've told me," Waverly frowned, crossing her arms. "I would've made you something or gone out to get something."

"Then you wouldn't have been here with me, which is, respectively, worse. But hey, if it makes you feel any better, I'll eat whatever you want me to right now." She ended her statement with a wink and Waverly found herself blushing.

"No more innuendos, you heinie. Not now anyway."

"You can say ass, Waverly."

"Whatever! I got you some orange juice and made you pancakes and scrambled eggs and bacon and you can have some of my avocado toast if you—"

"Waves, baby, it's been thirty-six hours, not two weeks," Nicole chuckled, but it was clipped by a pang of guilt hitting her when Waverly dropped her head in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, I just. . . I get worried sometimes. I'm not trying to be overbearing and pushy."

"Hey," Nicole sat down on the end of the bed, pulling Waverly onto her lap. "Thank you. You're not being pushy. Frankly, I've just never had someone so concerned about my wellbeing before; it's a bit overwhelming. But in a good way. But really, I appreciate it, it's really sweet of you to make me breakfast in bed. No one's ever done that for me."

Waverly's eyes widened in surprise, her mouth falling open in the slightest. "How? You were literally _married,_ and no one's ever brought you breakfast in bed?"

Nicole shrugged. "Normally I'm the one who's up first so I would do it. I've never really thought much about it until now."

"Well, still, you deserve all of your breakfasts in bed. And as for your previous. . . _partners,_ they should really have been more appreciative of you. I know breakfast in bed is a cliche, but I feel like it should happen often. Not that I can say I've ever ha someone do it for me, before you anyways."

"Because Champ hardy is _certainly_ a thoughtful romantic."

"Touché. Now eat." Nicole nodded and moved them up higher on the bed to sit side by side. Waverly watched her intently as she made her way through four pancakes drowned in more syrup than Waverly could stand to look at, several pieces of bacon and a plate of eggs, while munching on her toast spread with avocado. She giggled as she reached over to Nicole, swiping her thumb at the corner of Nicole's mouth to catch a dribble of what was presumably syrup. Nicole grinned, her tongue swiping over her lips before she finished off her orange juice. 

"That was amazin', Waves," Nicole leaned into Waverly's hand when she reached up to cup Nicole's cheek. "Thank you."

"Anything for my best baby," Waverly replied with a sweet smile. "You up for a movie?"

"What time is it?"

"Eleven-ish,"

"Yeah, that'd be nice."

"Why don't you go get comfortable on the couch and look for something? I'll clean up."

"No," Nicole stated as she tried to start picking dishes up. "Let me help."

"Baby, you do so much,  _so much_. Please, let me," Waverly pleaded. 

"Okay, fine," Nicole sighed as she climbed off the bed, pressing a kiss to Waverly's hairline before doing so. "Thank you."

"No need."

Nicole searched through her dresser drawers, trying to figure out where her favorite pajama pants had gone. She came across the drawer filled with Waverly's clothes and smiled to herself. 

"Your pj pants are in the bottom left drawer. I may have done some laundry during your shift yesterday." 

"Waves. . ." her tone wasn't harsh, just teetering on the edge of some other emotion. "You don't need to do that."

"I know but—"

"But Champ. He made you his personal housemaid and I won't let that happen with us."

"Nicole," Waverly's face softened with a newfound understanding. She moved over to Nicole, who was staring at the floor, folded fabric still in hand. "Baby, look at me. This is not the same as that. The fact that you‘re worried abut it proves that. I did it for him because he asked— well, ordered me to. With you, I do it because I  _want_ to. Because when you come home from some tedious shift and can barely take off your uniform, I  _want_ to help make things easier for you. And you do the same for me, whether I've had a run-in with a demon, or am just emotionally drained. We help each other, just like we protect each other. Okay?"

"Okay," she whispered. Waverly pressed her forehead to Nicole's, lingering for a moment to look her in the eyes. Their lips met in a strangely aggressive yet intimate way, both of them urging the other closer. Nicole's hands rested on the small of Waverly's back, while Waverly's shifted constantly. She pressed the tip of her tongue against the seam of Waverly's lips, slipping it in when Waverly opened her mouth in a soft moan. Nicole gasped into the kiss when Waverly's hands found her ass, squeezing lightly as she pulled her lips away from Nicole's. There was a shit-eating grin on her face as she took in Nicole's flushed state, face flushed, eyes wide and lips slightly swollen. 

"Maybe you should just skip the pants, your butt looks good today."

" _Today_? Excuse me, my ass looks great all the time," Nicole retorted, regaining some of her composure. 

"So cocky," Waverly giggled, pressing her lips to Nicole's again. "You sure are cute though," she muttered, breaking away from Nicole and grabbing the tray off the bed, winking at Nicole as she disappeared out the door. 

"What the  _fuck_ just happened?" Nicole mumbled to herself, pulling the flannel bottoms over her bare legs, despite her girlfriend's request. She readjusted her tank top, not missing the red mark contrasting against the pale skin of her collarbone. Making her way into the living room, Nicole flopped down onto the couch and grabbed the remote, scrolling through her recommended movies once she opened her Netflix account. She came across one called  _Almost Adults_ that had actors from something else she used to watch. 

Nicole looked to Waverly as she walked over to the couch, grabbing each of them a blanket and draping one over Nicole. Calamity Jane hopped onto the couch right after, curling up on Nicole's legs. Waverly nudged Nicole's shoulder, gesturing for her to sit up, settling down where Nicole's head had been and covering herself. Nicole flopped her head onto Waverly's lap, turning to look up at her.

"This look any good?"

"Yes! Those are the actresses from Carmilla!" Waverly said excitedly, smiling widely. 

" _You_ watched _Carmilla_?"

Waverly scoffed,"I was oblivious, Nicole, not uncultured." Nicole shook her head, chuckling. After the play button was pushed and the remote was on the table, she laid her head back down and pressed her cheek into the warmth of Waverly's thigh.

”Before it starts, do you need anything?" Waverly asked softly. Her hair was framing her face beautifully as she looked down at Nicole, who shook her head. 

"For you to stay right here."

"Wouldn't have it any other way," Waverly smiled, leaning down and capturing the other woman's lips in a short kiss.

* * *

 

 _How did we end up like this?_ Nicole was wondering as she ducked behind the kitchen counter. Reaching for the gun in her shoulder holster, she peeked above the kitchen counter, with her weapon pointed straight toward the bookcase by the hallway. 

She looked around again before shuffling her way over to the couch in a ducked run. She saw something move out of the corner her eye, and on reflex, fired her gun. Three shots left the barrel, two landing on her target and the other going astray. 

"Damn it, Nicole! This is so unfair," Waverly pouted, throwing her plastic gun onto the couch before doing the same with her body. Nicole laughed, placing her own Nerf blaster onto the coffee table. 

"Oh, baby," Nicole teased, leaning down to cup her face. "You  _poor_ thing."

Waverly huffed, jutting out her chin and avoiding Nicole's eyes. 

"Got a little somethin' right there," Nicole chuckled, pulling an orange, foam dart from her hair. "There," she handed it to Waverly. "A token of my victory." 

"Ugh, whatever."

"Stop pouting, baby, you know what that does to me," Nicole sighed, giving Waverly a look. The brunette grinned, cocking an eyebrow. 

"No, Miss Haught, I don't know if I do."

" _Waves_. . ." Nicole warned. "We both know that pout could get me to do anything."

" _Anything_ , you say?" Waverly whispered. 

" _Anything_ ," Nicole admitted, leaning down to the shorter girl when she brought her arms around Nicole's neck. Their lips met in a haste, both smiling into the kiss. Nicole descended along Waverly's jaw, finally reaching that spot on her neck that drove her crazy. Waverly released a breathy moan, tugging at Nicole's fiery hair. 

Waverly pulled Nicole's mouth back up to hers, whispering against her lips. "How 'bout me then?" 

Nicole grinned, blindly leading them towards the bedroom. Waverly had her back to the doorframe, panting quietly as Nicole's thigh created friction in just the right spot. 

"Oh my god, Nic," She breathed, reaching for the hem of Nicole's tank top. 

"What happened to. . ." Nicole paused, kissing around Waverly's ear. "Staying  _in_ our pajamas?"

"I hate you."

"Do you now?" Nicole asked. "Guess I'll just stop then."

"Don't you dare."

Satisfied with the girl's response, Nicole smirked as Waverly groaned at the contact between them. She reached her hands under Nicole's top, making her way up toned stomach muscles and reaching the edge of Nicole's bra. 

Waverly surged into Nicole further at the sound of heavy knocking on the front door. 

"Waves! Haughtstuff! Get out of bed!" Wynonna's voice was heard through the wood, along with more knocking. Waverly huffed, leaning her forehead against Nicole's.

"Do we  _have_ to let her in?" Waverly asked. 

Nicole laughed,"I think so, baby. It might be important."

"As important as this?"

"Baby, c'mon, I promise we will finish this later."

"Fine."

Nicole let Wynonna in, halting the shouts and knocking. 

"Hi, Wynonna," Nicole drawled, stepping aside to let her in. Wynonna looked back and forth between Nicole and Waverly, noticing swollen lips and red marks. 

"Gross. You guys have sex hair."

"Correction," Waverly clipped. "We have  _almost_ sex hair, thanks to you." Nicole's face flushed as she took a sudden interest in the drawstrings of her pajamas. 

"Ugh, whatever. So sorry to interrupt you horny fuckers. Guess I'll just take my warning about the murderous revenant and mosey on back to the Homestead."

"Jesus," Nicole said, regaining some alertness at the mention of murder. "What do you need us to do?"

"Get dressed and meet me in the truck. Try to keep it in your pants—both of you!" Wynonna ordered, turning back out the door. 

"Well, so much for our day off," Waverly sighed, walking to the drawer where she kept some of her stuff. Her voice was laced with disappointment and maybe a little guilt. Nicole noticed and took her by the hands.

"Hey, things have been real bad lately, but I feel pretty good right now. Seriously, today was  _perfect,_ even if got interrupted and ended a little early," Nicole kissed Waverly's palm. "And I mean, who would we be if there wasn't a crazy demon to go after?"

"Indeed. Though, for future reference, I think we should stay in our pajamas more often," Waverly admitted, kissing her quickly. 

Nicole liked the sound of that.

* * *

 

**_Nobody understands us_ **

**_I don't understand it_ **

**_Let's stay in our pajamas_ **

 

**Author's Note:**

> What kind of Earper fanfic would this be if Wynonna didn't interrupt?
> 
> anyway, sorry if this was absolute shit, but I loved the idea. domestic wayhaught is what I live for. I hope you enjoyed, I thank you for reading, and I also highly recommend listening to the song. it's pretty great. 
> 
> find me on tumblr @angelhaught
> 
> thanks, -morgan


End file.
